


Anime Café

by LavenderCheerio (orphan_account)



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Haikyuu!!, No. 6 - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: More tags will be added as I write more, Multi, anime mashup, undisclosed location
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LavenderCheerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion decides not to attend college in order to fulfill his dream of opening up and running full time a cafe. He dreams of meeting the various people in the city, and is pleasantly surprised by the boisterous personalities he meets. Running the cafe soon turns from being more than a day job to a 24/7 occupation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday * opening day

Shion took a deep breath and turned the sign on the glass door.

_Open_

A prideful blush rising to his cheeks, he smiled and quickly hurried behind the counter, pressing his fingers onto the smooth, dark wood surface. A light mix of nervousness and anticipation swirled in his chest. Here he was, a year out of high school and achieving his dream of opening of a café. He couldn’t help feeling accomplished.

He ran a finger down the laminated paper listing the café’s hours.

_Mon. to Fri._

_5:30am - 10:30pm_

_Sat._

_7am - 11pm_

_Sun._

_10am - 9pm_

His friend, Yamase, a business major sophomore at the local community college, had helped Shion devise the store hours, as well as helped work out finances for free. Shion couldn’t thank his childhood friend enough and offered to make him a free drink of his choice whenever he stopped by.

Today was Sunday and the time was 10:05. Shion had been awake since 4am, however, baking and preparing many things in advance. During the weekdays his mornings would start even earlier. Right now he was working on his own, but maybe next month he could hire some people to help out.

The café was simple in design: it was one room, the walls facing the streets all windows to let in the sunlight. There were a total of twenty, single tables that could seat four people, but, of course, could be pushed together for groups. The counter spanned the entire wall opposite the door; it displayed two copies of the menu as well as a case for treats. Currently the glass case was half empty, since Shion could only bake so much, but he hoped that one day it would be completely filled.

Behind the counter where Shion worked was packed with all sorts of things: five coffee machines, three fridges, a multitude of mugs and tea cups, pots and plates and boxes of utensils, as well as dish rags and mops and paper towels.

It was 10:17 when the bell jingled and the door swung open. A smile broke out across Shion’s face as he said to the newcomer, “Welcome to the Violet Café! Please make yourself at home.”

Shion’s first customer was a tall boy, a college student probably. In fact his height and steely gaze somewhat daunted Shion, but his smile didn’t falter. The customer was dressed entirely in black despite it being the middle of July and Shion wondered if he was hot. His face was calm, however, showing no signs of overheating, and his dark hair was pulled away from his face with a couple bobby pins.

“Did you just open today?” the boy asked, voice almost melodic.

Shion nodded. “Yes, just today.”

The boy stopped in front of the counter and leaned over it, bringing his face close to Shion’s. Shion noticed that the boy’s eyes were a very peculiar silver color.

“C-can I help you?” Shion asked, surprised by the boy’s closeness.

“You just look young for owning your own shop.”

“I’m nineteen,” Shion replied with a touch of indignance.

“Well at least you’re not a child.”

“Do I look like a child?”

“Somewhat.”

Shion frowned. “Sorry not everyone can be as tall as you.”

The boy chuckled and straightened. “I suppose that’s true.”

Shion cleared his thoughts, calming his irritation with the boy’s comments. “Is there anything you want to drink or eat?”

“...Cherry cake.”

“Oh.” Shion leaned over the counter to look at the glass display case. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any of that.” He paused. “Actually, my mom’s bringing in some in about an hour, but I don’t think you’ll be here that long.”

“You’re working here alone?”

Shion nodded. “Yeah. Well, right now I am, anyway. I might hire someone in a month.”

The boy chuckled again. “You might need to hire someone sooner than that.”

Shion was about to ask what he meant by that, but the sound of the door opening distracted him. He peered around the boy to see that two new boys had entered, one of them being Yamase. Yamase grinned and called out to Shion as he neared the counter. The first newcomer sidled out of the way.

“Congratulations on day one, Shion!” Yamase exclaimed, reaching a long arm over to viciously rub Shion’s brown and white hair -- Shion was someone cursed with premature graying, though Yamase had argued that it made Shion look older.

“Thanks, Yamase,” Shion replied, grinning as he tried to fix his hair.

Yamase dragged his friend closer. The boy was taller than Yamase with olive skin and haywire, hazelnut hair, but the mess looked good on him. His green eyes were bright and seemed to be laughing merrily. He was dressed in hipster styled clothing: ragtag jeans, a flannel shirt cut off at the elbows, that sort of thing.

“This is Eren, he’s a psyche student,” Yamase introduced.

Eren reached over to shake Shion’s hand. “Eren Jaeger, and yeah, I’m in the psychology major. Don’t ask how I met a business student, it’s a weird story.”

Shion laughed and returned the handshake. “I’m Shion, not in college, as you can see.”

“No, it’s really cool you’re doing this, takes guts to start your own business.”

Shion decided he liked Eren’s warm attitude, it was no surprise he and Yamase were friends.

“Oh shit, sorry, didn’t see you there,” Eren suddenly said, stepping back and making Yamase run into a chair. Eren gestured at the first customer, who had been waiting patiently to the side. Shion suddenly felt guilty he had neglected his first customer.

Yamase laughed. “Geez, Shion, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. At this rate your hair’ll go all white in no time at all.”

Shion blushed and tugged at a strand of his hair self-consciously. “It’s already a medical condition, genius,” he muttered.

Yamase laughed again. “Well, we’ll leave you to it. But we’ll be back tomorrow for breakfast or something, that sound good?”

“Definitely,” Shion agreed. He smiled and waved goodbye to his friend and Eren. Once the two had left, he turned and hurriedly said, “I’m so sorry I let them barge in front of you! Yamase has a very... large personality and he’s really a pushover.”

The customer only laughed and didn’t seem insulted at all. “Overzealous is a good word to describe your friend.” He looked down at the menu on the counter before pointing to an item. “Before we’re interrupted again, I’d like to order a large iced coffee, no sugar.”

“Ah, right away!” Shion said, happy to be taking his first order. He picked up one of the eight-inch tall plastic cups and a sharpie. “Ah, the name for the cup?”

The boy paused before replying, “Nezumi.”

“Ne...zu...mi... Alright, that’ll be two dollars and forty cents.”

Nezumi paid and Shion quickly prepared the coffee, making sure he didn’t mess up in his excited and nervous state. Confident it was prepared well, he put a cap on it and grabbed a straw, then slid it over to Nezumi.

As if to taunt him, Nezumi stuck the straw in and started drinking right in front of Shion. Shion watched in tight-lipped anticipation. After a couple seconds, Nezumi swallowed, exhaled, looked up, face unreadable as if just to tease Shion.

Then he smiled and said, “It’s good.”

Shion had to heave a sigh of relief. “You really had me worried...” he said, realizing his hands were shaking.

Nezumi laughed and raised his hand, as if meaning to shake hands, but lowered it a second later. “I’d love to wait for the cherry cake, but I’ve got someplace else to be soon.”

“Alright, well, maybe I’ll see you again?” Shion asked while silently deciding to save a slice in case Nezumi returned later.

“Definitely.” And then Nezumi was gone and Shion realized he was alone.

Shion sighed and rested his elbows on the counter and his chin in his hands. It was 10:35 and the paranoia was starting to settle over Shion’s shoulders. What if no one else came? What if no one liked his coffee? What if this entire entrepreneurial was to inevitably fail?

At 10:48 Shion straightened and slapped his face fiercely with both hands.

“Enough, Shion,” he told himself. “Those thoughts will get you nowhere.”

Just then the bell rang and the door opened. Shion smiled in both happiness and relief.

The customer was a petite girl with pale skin and strange, aubergine eyes. She was dressed in black capris and a white blouse, her arms loosely slung through rather inconvenient suspenders. Her expression was fairly blank save her very even and calculating gaze.

“I was informed by a...  _customer_  that the coffee served here is very good,” she said, her high voice laced with faint superiority. “I was told just good things so I thought I may as well come up and try it myself.”

Shion raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid I’ve only just opened today, so I hope you’re not confusing here with another place.”

She waved her hand dismissively. “Well I’m here, aren’t I? I may as well try something now.” She looked down at the menu like a rich lady scrutinizing a pair of diamond shoes. After a minute she said, “A medium hot vanilla coffee, extra sugar and milk.”

“Alright, that’ll be two dollars even. What’s the name for the order?”

“Nona.”

“Alright, it’ll be a couple minutes, please feel free to take any seat you wish.”

“Thank you.” For some reason her thanks surprised Shion and he decided she must not be as haughty as she first appeared to be.

Once again, Shion took great care in preparing the hot coffee. Once satisfied it was would pass her standards, he brought it out and waited a moment while she took a sip. Immediately her face appeared to relax and her sharp eyes softened.

“This is... truly wonderful,” she murmured in awe. “I had no idea mortal coffee could be so delicious and calming.”

Shion wasn’t sure what she meant by ‘mortal,’ but he didn’t pester. “Thank you,” he replied sincerely.

Nona quickly drank the coffee. Once finished, she stood. “I’m afraid I can’t stay long, but when I have another break I’ll return, perhaps with one of my... employees. I know one or two who could enjoy a nice cup of coffee such as this.”

Shion smiled under the praise. “Thank you very much, you are always welcome here again.”

Nona didn’t smile, but she did nod her head before leaving.

A little while later Shion’s mother, Karan, stopped by with two of her cherry cakes, then stuck around for two hours to keep him company. Yamase and Eren stopped by for lunch, though Shion couldn’t provide them with much. A old woman stopped by later in the evening, but otherwise Shion received little business for his first day.

_Closed_

As he was closing up, his mother stopped by once more. He noticed that her wrinkles looked deeper in the dusky light.

“Did you enjoy your first day?” she asked as she helped him wipe down and put away tables.

Shion nodded. “I did. I met some very interesting people.”

“I know things will pick up as time goes on. Who knows, by the end of the week this place could be bursting with people.”

The two laughed at her optimism. Before locking up, Shion asked to take home the second cherry cake that was never eaten. His mother gladly gave it to him. He walked her to the train station and saw her off, since she lived an hour out of the city and Shion had bought an apartment closer to his shop for convenience.

Walking home, Shion smiled and his stride was joyful. He was looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. Monday * fire and fowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “My first impression of you is ‘that guy who came up to his apartment at 2am one night drunk and naked.’”

It was totally dark as he climbed the steps to his apartment, a five minute walk away from the café and a fifteen minute walk from the train station. Shion started digging around in his pocket for his key as he rounded the landing corner -

And froze.

Because before him was the most peculiar sight.

* * *

“So are you, uh, okay now?” Shion asked as he brought two cups of jasmine tea to the small living room. Sitting on the floor there, wrapped in a sheet, was a broad-shouldered man of perhaps thirty. His straight, black hair exploded around his head and his steely eyes were creased from a headache and tiredness.

Shion had found this man slumped outside his apartment door reeking of alcohol and wearing only his birthday suit.

“Ah, yes, thanks,” the man replied gruffly, taking the tea.

“Are you going to enlighten me about how you got here?” Shion asked, kneeling on the floor too.

“A friend of mine thought it would be funny to spike my tequila,” he bitterly replied. “And my girlfriend agreed. First thing I know is I’m being dragged into a bar, next thing I know I’m passed out on your doorstep.”

“Do you have a phone number? You can call them.”

He rubbed his temples. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick...”

Shion hurriedly got a trash can and set it in front of the man. “Um, how about you give me their number, I can call.”

“Sure thing, kid.”

He listed off some numbers and Shion got the phone. While it rang, he asked, “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Mustang, Roy Mustang.”

“Got it, Mr. Mustang.”

The phone rang for a good minute before a woman’s voice said, “Hello?”

“Yes, hi? My name is Shion.”

“How did you get this number?” she demanded curtly.

“Pardon?”

“How did you get this number?”

“Oh, uh, your friend gave it to me. Mr. Mustang? He’s at my place right now.”

“ _Mr._ Mustang, huh? Well you can tell Roy we’re not paying for his train ticket, he can walk home from wherever he is.”

“You can’t pick him up?”

“Sorry, Shion, we’re heading back to the base from central and we don’t where you live.”

“Oh, in that case he can spend the night, but I have work early tomorrow so I can’t bring him to you. Also he’s going to have a massive hangover, so I doubt he’ll make it on his own, best guess is he’ll end up lost again.” Shion paused, then added, “If you’re talking about the military base stationed just outside the city, my café is about twenty minutes from there, you come get him then.”

“A café, huh? What’s it’s called?”

“The Violet Café,” Shion replied, quickly giving her the address.

Mustang groaned from the living room. “Is that Riza? Gimme the phone... I’m gonna...”

“Uh, by the way, what’s your name?” Shion asked.

“It’s Riza. Is Roy asking for me?”

“Yes.”

“Tell him we can talk when he’s sober.”

Shion called into the living room, “She said you can talk when you’re sober!”

Mustang tilted onto his side in defeat, looking quite green.

“Thanks, Shion, we’ll buy something from your café as payment.”

“Ah, thank you very much, then!” Shion replied, beaming.

“Does six o’clock sound like a reasonable time?”

“Yes, that sounds fine.”

“Thanks again, good night.”

“You’re welcome.” Riza hung up and Shion headed back towards Mustang. “You’re staying the night because your friends can’t pick you up now. We’re going to my café around two in the morning, so you should shower and go to sleep, then around six they’ll pick you up.”

“Lousy how they treat their superiors nowadays,” Mustang groaned.

After that he took a shower and passed out on the couch. Shion went bed soon after, and he was less than happy when he was awoken by his alarm clock. He quickly got dressed, found some spare clothes for Mustang, woke up the military man, and then they were off to the café.

When they arrived and had put out the tables, Mustang immediately went back to snoring in one of the chairs while Shion prepared the treats and coffee for the day. Three hours passed by quickly and soon it was 5:30 and the shop was ready for business.

_Open_

At 5:32 Eren was walking in.

“Morning, Shion!” he called out, waving.

Shion smiled and finished tying on a clean apron. “You’re up early,” he commented.

“Yeah, my first class is at six, can you believe it? Like they actually expect us to be up that early.” Eren laughed. “Yet here I am. Say, you don’t have any breakfast items, do you?”

“Well I’ve got cereal in the back, but it’s not really a menu item.”

“Can I have some? I’ll pay. How does five bucks sound?”

“No way, I’ll take one-fifty.”

Eren grinned. “Then a bowl of cereal and an hot coffee. Do you have hazelnut?”

“I’ve got French vanilla, hazelnut, strawberry vanilla, Arusha, Hawaiian Kona, chocolate, Monkey picked, Caturra, Colombian S795, and lots more. And, as a secret, on Saturdays I’ll put in a spoon of Bourbon.”

“Saturdays require more than a spoonful, I’ll tell you that,” Eren laughed. “Speaking of alcohol, it kind smells like - ” He turned to look behind him and finally spotted Mustang passed out in one of the chairs. “Well that’s an early morning customer.”

“Actually I brought him to work with me. He passed out on my doorstep and his friends wouldn’t come pick him up,” Shion explained as he started making the coffee. “They’re coming around six or so.”

“He reeks or alcohol.”

“Apparently they spiked his tequila.”

“They?”

Shion set out Eren’s coffee. “His friends.” He grabbed the box of cereal from around the corner in the storage room as well as a huge mug that would be used for drinkable chocolate during the winter season.

“There certainly are some weird people in this city.”

Shion laughed at the comment. Eren gratefully ate the cereal and coffee before paying Shion five dollars despite the total technically being four-thirty. At 5:57 Eren cursed and ran out the door and then sprinted down the street. Shion chuckled at the eccentric boy’s hurry before pouring a glass of ice water and heading over to Mustang.

“Your friends are going to be here soon,” he said, nudging the other man’s foot.

Mustang snorted and sat up, wiping at his face. He was pallid and still looked sick. “Thanks, kid,” he said, taking the water.

“My name is Shion.”

“This your place?”

“Yeah.”

The door jingled open and three people came in. One was an imposing women with beautiful blonde hair braided over one shoulder. Her face was stern, but her eyes betrayed relief once she saw Mustang. The second man was tall with dark hair, a short beard, and glasses, his face beaming as he adjusted his hold on a young girl perched on his shoulders. The girl was ranting about something having to do with horses and sugar. Both the man and woman wore a blue uniform, and Shion suddenly realized they were also military men, and not only that but high ranking ones as well.

“Daddy daddy! Can I have a slice of that cake!?” the little girl exclaimed as she was lowered to the floor.

“You haven’t even had breakfast yet, honey,” he argued.

“But look at the cherries!” She ran over and pressed her face to the glass case. “And walnuts, even walnuts! Please please please?” she begged.

Meanwhile, the woman, whom Shion assumed was Riza, was standing and glowering over Mustang. “If I had known you were such a lightweight I wouldn’t have let Hughes spike your drink,” she said blandly.

“You dragged me into the bar in the first place,” Mustang groaned, heaving himself to his feet. Despite towering over the woman, she held her ground and Shion couldn’t help but admire her for that.

“And then you ripped off your clothes and ran off down the street like a madman,” she snapped.

Mustang sighed and cupped his hands around her chin before pulling her in and deeply kissing her.

“You smell like alcohol,” she muttered, trying to pull away, but he didn’t let her and it didn’t look like she wanted him to stop either.

“Not in front of my child you animals!” the other man exclaimed, running over to shield his daughter from the scene.

She peeked around him anyway. “Oh! They’re doing what you and mommy do.”

“Yes yes darling, but you’re not allowed to do that until you’re thirty,” he replied, trying to cover her eyes, and she giggled as she tried to escape his embrace.

Riza pulled away and this time Mustang didn’t press her. “You owe me one,” he muttered, his head sinking against her shoulder.

Riza sighed. “What do you want?”

Mustang muttered something.

“What?” Riza demanded.

“Mini-skirt.”

Her fist slammed into his abdomen and his knees buckled. Slinging one arm over her shoulder, Riza started dragging him from the café. As she kicked the door open with one foot, she called over her shoulder, “I’ll be back later to compensate you for your troubles!”

“Oh, ah, thank you!” Shion called after her. “Get him home safely!”

The other man sighed and ran a hand through his hair, though it didn’t make a difference since it hadn’t been messy to begin with. “Well, remind me to spike my commander’s drink more often, that was one of the best nights I’ve ever had.”

“Daddy, daddy! I want the cake!” the little girl shrilled.

“I already told you, you haven’t had breakfast yet little angle.”

Shion walked over to them. “I’ve got some cereal in the back. If she has some of that she can have the cake, right?” He smiled down at the little girl, and her face was like the sun itself.

The man thought for a moment. “I suppose, as long it’s not the sugary cereal.”

“It’s just cheerios,” Shion replied.

“Wonderful!” He bent down in front of the girl. “Do cheerios sound good?”

“Yes!” she replied excitedly.

Shion hurriedly prepared a bowl of cereal and the two people took a seat at one of the tables, the girl going on about a brown horse and yellow dog she had seen the other day, the man listening intently. As Shion brought over the bowl, the door opened and a short boy with rust-orange hair walked in.

“Quick! I need sugar!” he exclaimed.

Shion set the bowl down and smiled at the newcomer. “Welcome to the Violet Café, what kind of sugar are you looking for?”

The boy rushed forward and pressed his face against the glass displaying the sweets. “That! That one! With the cherries and walnuts! Quickly!”

Shion hurried back behind the counter and slid the cake out, carefully cutting a slice while the boy watched attentively, as if his life depended on acquiring this piece of cake.

The man asked the question to solve the mystery. “What do you need the cake for, kid?”

The boy whipped around. “It’s my friend’s birthday and if I don’t bring him something he’s gonna kill me!”

“That seems a bit dramatic.”

The boy’s face was dead-serious as he replied, “You don’t know him.”

The girl lifted her face and stared at the boy for a long moment before saying, “You’re short.”

The boy froze in appalled shock and the man said, “Honey, we don’t call people short.”

“But he’s short.”

“I’m not that short!” the boy exclaimed.

“Uh, I have your cake - ” Shion started.

“I am one-hundred-sixty-two-point-eight centimeters!”

“I’m seventy centimeters!” the girl squealed happily.

“I’m ninety-two centimeters taller than you!”

“I’m gonna be tall like daddy!”

“I can jump twice my height!”

“I’m an angel!”

The boy didn’t seem to have a retort for that.

“Uh, your cake,” Shion said.

The boy whipped around. “Ah, yes! Wonderful! How much?”

“Two-fifty.”

“Great! I’ve got... ah...” He dug around in his pockets, his expression becoming more panicked by the second. Finally he slapped three, crumbled dollars onto the counter.

“Name for the order?” Shion asked as he took the money and pulled out the checking book.

“Shouyou Hinata,” the boy replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Shion carefully packaged the cake and handed it to Hinata along with his change. Hinata hurriedly thanked Shion about twenty times before bounding out the door. He reminded Shion vaguely of Eren, though Hinata clearly had more energy.

“Daddy! I finished the cereal!” the girl exclaimed, waving the spoon in the air like a trophy, before asking eagerly, “Can I have the cake now?”

“I guess you can, darling,” the man said with mild reluctance.

Shion smiled at the two before cutting a slice of the cherry cake and handing it to the little girl, who had come up to the counter to watch intently. She grinned when he handed it to her and hurried back to the table, scrambling into her seat.

The man took her place at the counter, pulling his wallet out. “So how much do I owe you for the cereal, cake, and taking care of my drunk comrade?”

Shion didn’t know how to gauge the cost of voluntarily taking care of an inebriated stranger who happened to be a military man.

“Well, if you buy one of the cakes I’ll count that as payment,” Shion suggested, gesturing to the second cherry cake untouched.

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep that for others?”

“This is only my second day, I’m sure I won’t have many customers.”

“Daddy you have to try the cake!” the little girl exclaimed.

“One second Elicia darling,” the man replied, turning to grin happily at his daughter before turning back to Shion. “Alright, one whole cake it is. Plus the other costs.”

Shion lifted the second cake from the display and start boxing it. “That’ll be twenty-one-fifty.”

“Thank you again. Ah, I never introduced myself.” He held out a white-gloved hand. “I’m Maes Hughes, State Military Officer.”

“Shion,” Shion replied, quickly shaking his hand before handing the cake to Hughes and taking the payment.

“Come on, darling, daddy has to go to work now and we’re meeting mommy in ten minutes,” Hughes said as he walked back over to where Elicia was finishing up the cake.

“Yay! We can give mommy some cake!”

“We’ll see if there’s any left at the end of the day.”

“Then we’ll just have to come back!”

“I guess we will then, darling.”

Elicia ran the plate and fork back to Shion and set it in front of him. She smiled an absolutely charming smile before telling him, “We’ll be back, Mr. Shion, thank you for the cake!”

Shion smiled in return. “You’re very welcome, I look forward to seeing you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading! If any of the FMA characters seemed ooc I'm sorry, suggestions are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please help with spelling and grammatical errors -- I admit I'm far from perfect ^^" And also thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
